Poems of Love!
by Benji's-Riot-Girl-9
Summary: Inuyasha writes to Kagome about how he feels.....What does she do when she reads it.. Read and find out!!! plz read& review
1. Default Chapter

Kagome-chan64: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does....she's a genius  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~  
Chapter 1  
  
How can I tell Kagome how I feel about her? .....I know I'll write her a poem Inuyasha thought. He got a piece of paper and a pen  
from Kagome's backpack and he started to write.  
Whats this feeling, is it love?!  
  
It feels so strange to have this feeling  
  
At first I was looking for a friend  
  
But now I have more than that   
  
I hope you feel the way I do.  
Whats this feeling is it love?!  
  
When your far from me your always  
  
on my mind.  
  
For if you were to dissapear  
  
Couldn't find someone like you,  
  
Your one of a kind  
What's this feeling is it love?!  
  
The things I say may be harsh,  
  
But deep in my soul, I want to tell  
  
you these words, I love you.  
  
love Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha then signed his name and he put the envolope,   
  
and then he put the envolope into Kagomes backpack. Then he went to sit down when... "INUYASHA!! What were you doing going through my things?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Next on Inuyasha: What is Inuyasha going to do and say..will Kagome find his poem. Find out next time on Inuyasha.!!!  
REVIEW before you click any buttons.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome-chan64 here saying"KEEP READING!!!! its good  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~**~**~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"how do you know I was going through your things?" Inuyasha said.Kagome pointed to his shirt and Inuyasha looked down and saw a pair of Kagome's  
  
under wear clinging to his shirt. "oh this it..uh fell out" "sure it did . Well anyways I need to go back to my time" "When will you be back?." Inuyasha said  
  
"tomarrow!!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the well. "see-ya"she yelled as she jumped into the well.   
  
"I wonder when she will find the poem?" Inuyasha thought.  
  
********************BAck in Kagome's time.....  
  
"Phew back in my own time. I wonder why Inuyasha didn't tell me I couldn't go home.Anyways I need to take a bath".  
  
After she took her bath she started to unpack her bag and she found a envolope with a poem in it. So she opened it and started to read it:  
  
Whats this feeling is it love?!  
  
It feels so strange this feeling  
  
At first I was looking for a friend,  
  
But I found more than that.  
  
I hope you feel the way I do.  
Whats this feeling is it love?!  
  
When your far from me ,   
  
Your always on my mind.  
  
For if you were to disapear,  
  
I couldn't find someone like you  
  
Your one of a kind.  
Whats this feeling is it love?!  
  
The things I say may be harsh  
  
But deep in my soul, I want to tell  
  
You these words  
  
I love you.  
  
Inuyasha  
"Inuyasha wrote this wow! maybe its time I should tell him my feelings. I'll write him a poem". So Kagome took out a pen and a piece of paper and she began  
  
to write.  
  
Since I rubbed those cute fuzzy ears  
  
I fell in love with you and longed to tell you.  
  
When you wouldn't look at me I thought  
  
You hated me, but deep inside you  
  
cared for me.  
  
Now I know you feel the way I do  
  
Forever in love with you.  
  
Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~**~**~  
  
Kagome-chan64:Keep reading to find out what happens next.  
  
Angel: But I want to find out now!  
  
Kagome-chan64:Too bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome-chan64: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Angel: I own it!  
Kagome-chan64: No you don't.  
Angel: I know, but I wish I did!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Kagome then put the poem in her backpack. "Kagome bedtime!", "okay mom". Kagome put on her pj's and got into bed, dreaming of Inuyasha.  
  
When she woke up Inuyasha was standing over her."What are you doing here?" Kagome said, "I was just coming to get you, cause you're late!"  
  
"I'am , but it's 8:50am" "well you were almost late" Inuyasha said."Inuyasha I have something for you to read!", Kagome then went and got the poem  
  
from her backpack and gave it to Inuyasha.He read outloud:  
  
"Since I rubbed those cute fuzzy ears  
  
I fell in love and longed to tell you.  
  
When you wouldn't look at me I thought  
  
You hated me, but deep in your soul  
  
You cared for me.  
  
Now I know you feel the way I do  
  
Forever in love with you.  
  
Kagome"  
"Kagome you wrote this?" "yes, right after I read the one you wrote me!"   
  
"did you like it?" Inuyasha said. "Yes it was beutiful" "and so are you" and after Inuyasha  
  
said that they kissed.When they unlocked lips Inuyasha said "I will always be by your side"  
  
and Kagome said "and I by yours".  
  
The end!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~  
Kagome-chan64: I hope you liked it.I wrote this at 1:00am. I couldn't sleep.  
  
review plz!! 


End file.
